


He knows better now

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Post-Time Skip, Post-War, Suggestive Themes, because im obviously projecting, so expect a lot of nonsense, stop me, this is just a silly thing i wrote to take it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ferdinand wonders if anyone would believe him if he told them that Hubert is actually gentle when he touches him. That he recoils slightly when intimacy is involved, out of his element, comfortable only because it’s Ferdinand, because trust doesn’t come naturally to Hubert. He instinctively reaches for one of Ferdinand’s hands, and doesn’t try to excuse his “mistake”. Doesn’t try to protect his already dark nature with even more darkness.No biting comments. No mocking words. Ferdinand’s heart feels full because he knows better now.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 97





	He knows better now

Ferdinand used to wonder about it. If he had gone insane, if he was just hallucinating it all. If there was a trick, something to gain from him.

There is not. Only now he knows.

Hubert is not the most honorable man he knows. He is ready to get his hands dirty. To do what Ferdinand believes unthinkable. He knows what many think of him, of them, of their relationship.

Hubert is not beautiful, not in the strict sense of the word. His skin is way too pale, his nose slightly crooked. Gloved fingers very long when he caresses Ferdinand's lips, clumsy, his thumb a butterfly touch. Sharp eyes are on his own, a piercing, yellowish green glare against an amber one. Not the usual edge, just deep in thought.

Hubert is beautiful, Ferdinand decides. The way his expression softens when Ferdinand smiles at him, both of their cheeks slightly reddened.

Ferdinand despised him back in the day, when he did not know any better. When he thought that there was nothing noble about Hubert and his demeanor. When he believed that he was nothing more than a lapdog, and not genuinely loyal like Ferdinand himself.

When he mistook coldness for cruelty.

Hubert is not good at the matters of the heart. That much is obvious, his lips trembling because he wants to say something, his hands tense as Ferdinand guides them towards his body, unclad side by side. One of them rests on Ferdinand’s waist, the other trembling when Ferdinand moves and puts himself on top.

“Always the competitive one.”

“I honestly cannot believe you harbored any doubt, Hubert.”

Hubert hums, amused, a beautiful smirk adorning his face.

“I did not.”

Ferdinand kisses him, softer than he would have ever expected. He used to fantasize about this, about him, even back in the day, back when he was a silly teenager. He thought that kissing Hubert would be harsh, with a lot of biting, a lot of pent up anger and resentment. 

Ferdinand wonders if anyone would believe him if he told them that Hubert is actually  _ gentle  _ when he touches him. That he recoils slightly when intimacy is involved, out of his element, comfortable only because it’s Ferdinand, because trust doesn’t come naturally to Hubert. He instinctively reaches for one of Ferdinand’s hands, and doesn’t try to excuse his “mistake”. Doesn’t try to protect his already dark nature with even more darkness.

No biting comments. No mocking words. Ferdinand’s heart feels full because he knows better now.

“You look like you are pondering about eating me whole or not.”

Ferdinand chuckles, his freckles more visible when Hubert raises his arm, caressing his hair with one of those cold hands of his.

“I might, actually.”

The reaction is immediate. Hubert is used to wanting, to watching her Majesty from afar, knowing that she would never be his. To not voicing his evident attraction towards Ferdinand, rejecting his own feelings, because he was not allowed to be tender, to have warm feelings.

Hubert has fantasized about this as much as Ferdinand, or more.

“You have changed, Ferdinand.” he mutters, in awe. “For the better.”

Ferdinand smiles, flattered, because it has not been easy, but he knows now that nobility has nothing to do with his beliefs when he was younger.

“Likewise. I fear that not many have noticed though, given your… guarded disposition.”

Not with him. Not anymore. Hubert snorts, and Ferdinand imitates the gesture, their bodies close, their hearts closer.

“Devour me, then.”

It’s Ferdinand’s time to blush deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> *sees fanart of them holding hands* perfect  
> *sees fanart of them whispering sweet nothings into each other's ear* PERFECT
> 
> My fanfic sideblog (on tumblr) is @prayforfroot  
> My main one is @eskuhotzak


End file.
